


Hey Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, damn hobgoblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a request, and really doesn't want to know about anything related to Jim and Spock's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jim

Hey Jim,  
As basically demanded (in a nice way) by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

Hey Jim,

Hope your shore leave with the hobgoblin is faring well. I trust you aren't doing anything too strenuous.

Don't you dare tell me about it if you are, unless you go and break something. Ew.

My little Jo wants to come and see you guys. She's never met a “real, live hobgoblin” before, so she'll be thrilled if you say yes. Please say yes, Jim. Her little dimples and curls demand it.

 

McCoy


End file.
